The aim of this research is to clarify the development sequelae and functions of socially aggressive behaviors in comparison to physically aggressive behaviors. Longitudinal studies have shown that physical aggression in childhood and early adolescence provide reliable predictions of subsequent maladjustment such as school dropout, teen parenthood, substance abuse, and violence and criminality. It is not clear whether socially aggressive behaviors would follow similar sequelae and serve similar functions in development. Specifically, this research aims to examine: (1) the developmental sequelae of socially aggressive behaviors and linkages to subsequent developmental maladjustment; and (2) the relation between socially aggressive behaviors and social group functioning. While social aggression is the focus of this study, physical aggression provides the background for comparisons and contrasts. It is expected that socially aggressive behaviors and physical aggressive behaviors would follow different sequelae and serve different functions in development. Approximately equal numbers of females (N=364) and males (N=331) were involved in the Carolina Longitudinal Study (CLS) since they were in childhood (4th grade) and early adolescence (7th grade). They were annually interviewed through grade 12 and at ages 20 and 24. Over 98% of them still participated in CLS by the end of high school. Narratives of interpersonal conflicts reported during the first three years of CLS will be coded to identify patterns of social aggression and physical aggression in childhood and adolescence. Information on participants' concurrent adjustment (e.g., academic competence, popularity) and social networks was obtained from multiple informants: teachers, self, peers, and observers. Information on participants' adjustment outcomes in late adolescence and early adulthood (e.g., school dropout, teen parenthood, criminal arrests) was obtained through self- report in individual interviews, school records, criminal records, and newspaper reports.